His Huntress
by PamelaTurpin
Summary: 'My huntress,' he laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement. 'Always on the hunt for underwear.' In which Clary can't find her underwear, and Jace is completely happy about it. Warning: fluff galore, shitty writing. R/R


**Title: His Huntress**

**Author: Pamela Turpin**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Vulgar language, mild sexual content, shitty writing, endless fluff**

**Summary: 'My huntress,' he laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement. 'Always on the hunt for underwear.' **

**Warning: fluff galore. Review!**

**Jace Herondale grinned at his own genius plans. He couldn't believe how smart he was.**

There he was, sitting on his bed, staring at his blank walls of his boring room and grinning at himself. It might have made him look like an idiot, but to his defense, it really was a good plan. And not just to get under Clary's pants.

Which was only part of the plan. Of course, other than stabbing demons in the gut and being a smartass and also somehow achieving perfect sarcasm and fluff for Clary, he was always trying to get under her pants.

No, he wasn't a whore. If that made him a whore, all teenagers with proper minds and hormones were whores. It only showed his love to Clary, he told himself. Which amused him, because, only a few months ago, he considered his physical attraction to the redhead completely wrong and hateful of himself. Now, he was accepting the fact with open arms.

The showered turned off, and he suddenly snapped back to reality. He could hear Clary step out of the shower, and hear the water drip from the faucet. It would only be seconds before Clary straightened herself out, got herself a towel, and would find her way to her clothes to see that –

'Okay, where, by the name of Angel, is my underwear?'

Jace could hardly suppress the smirk on his face.

The doorknob on the bathroom door turned, and Clary rushed out, still dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around herself, wearing a glare.

'Jace Herondale –' She said warningly.

Jace wiped the smirk off his face for good measure. 'What? Your underwear?'

She rolled her eyes. 'I've got a feeling that you know where my underwear is.'

'Yeah, I am quite familiar with them,' he said before he could stop himself. 'The number of times –'

'Jace,' she said again menacingly.

Jace held up his hands. 'What? Just because I'm seen-them-all-know-them-all when it comes to your underwear, doesn't mean I definitely had anything to do with you misplacing them!' He gave Clary a look. 'Just grab another pair, what's the problem? It ends up as the same thing once you've had them off.' This time, he earned a Look from Clary. 'What? I'm only speaking the truth!' He said defensively, smoothing his shirt.

Clary sighed. 'Fine, I'll look for them myself.' Her towel almost slipped and Jace put on his infamous smirk again. Hair still dripping, she paced around the room for a while before giving another Look at Jace.

Jace sighed. 'What now?'

'I'm still highly considering the possibilities of you misplacing my underwear for me, mister.' She said, now grinning. Two can play at this game.

'I know, and it's amusing me to no ends,' he replied. 'I'll see if you can find them,' he whispered in Clary's ear. 'My huntress.'

Clary's face went beet red. 'God dammit, Jace, is this how a Shadowhunter jokes? If that's the case, I'm rethinking my choice to be here at all.'

Jace smiled. 'Whatever you say, huntress Clary.'

She rolled her eyes once more, and then went looking for them again. It was a good five minutes of amusement before Clary saw something blue sticking out of Jace's back pocket. The corners of her mouth turned up as she quickly pulled at them. Jace gave a good laugh for measure.

'My huntress,' he laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement. 'Always on the hunt for underwear.'

She clutched protectively at her blue undies. 'And now you're probably going to say that I got into your pants this time.'

'Maybe,' he replied. 'Or that you're really cute when you get worried.'

Clary poked him. 'I'm still angry with you, mister.'

'Be as angry as you like,' he took Clary in his arms. 'But I'm warning you, you'll never stay angry long enough.'

Clary silently agreed. A strand of hair fell into her face and Jace automatically tucked it gently behind her ear.

'But –' she pulled away. '—as a punishment, I won't even touch you in the slightest bit tonight. Even if I accidentally do in my sleep.' She gave a triumphant smile at Jace.

Jace smiled. 'You'll be eating your words in the next five minutes, I swear,' he said, and kissed her on her forehead. Clary smiled. Her Jace.

And it was minutes before she had turned back on your so-called promise and Jace was whispering in her ear:

'My huntress.'


End file.
